


Autumn leaves

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, death of the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: It's a song that resembles us,You loved me and I loved you,And we lived together.You loved me, and I loved you,But life divides those who love each otherToo softly, noiselessly,And the sea wears away on the sandSteps parted lovers.





	Autumn leaves

A tall handsome man came out of the airport. The sky above his head was gray, like the hair of this man, and it seemed that at any moment it could rain. 

The man approached one of the cabs standing near the curb. 

\- You are free? He asked the driver. He nodded and the man got into the car. 

"Where are we going, sir?" 

\- Anywhere. I mean ... I want to see the city first. I have not been here for a long time, I really missed it, "the man said thoughtfully. 

Ten years have passed since he left this beautiful city with a broken heart. He promised himself never to return.

The taxi driver was driving to the city center, the man was looking out the window, looking at the streets, buildings, people, trees, dry leaves. He remembered all that he loved, and he relished his senses. 

"I love Vienna. I love autumn - it's our time. I love you, Rex. I love you, Christian. I love you. I like. I want to embrace you, feel you, enjoy you. " 

"Do you want to see some special place?" - this question brought the man back to reality. 

\- What? Yes ... go to the Danube. 

Ten minutes later the man contemplated the ripples of the gray waters of the Danube and smiled. It was the place where the man first saw him, his big turquoise eyes, the smile on his lips, heard his voice. Then he fell in love.

The man remembered: he jumped into the waters of the Danube in order to save the material evidence. Two men immediately rushed to him: one rather tall, fat, and the second, a slender blond, like a little prince. 

\- What are you doing? Asked the stranger. 

"I'm saving evidence," Alex smiled. "I'm your new colleague." 

"Yeah, I thought we'd meet in the office," muttered the man in glasses. 

"It's Peter, I'm Christian," a man with blond hair introduced himself. 

The man returned to the car and ordered to go to the cemetery. The radio broadcast sad, romantic music. It was his favorite song "Les Feuilles Mortes". 

"Close your eyes, Alex." Listen to the tune.

Oh, I would so much like you to remember  
Oh happy days when we were friends!  
At that time life was more beautiful,  
And the sun is more burning than it is today.  
Dry leaves gather in a heap.  
You see, I did not forget.  
Dry leaves gather in a heap.  
Memories and regrets too.  
And the north wind blows them away  
In the cold night of oblivion.  
You see, I did not forget the  
Song that you sang to me. 

It's a song that looks like us,  
You loved me and I loved you,  
And we lived together  
You loved me and I loved you,  
But life divides those who love each other  
Too softly, noiselessly,  
And the sea wears away on the sand  
Steps of the departed lovers.

 

"Did you like the song, Alex?" 

\- Yes, she is delicious, especially when you are near me, but ... 

\- What? 

"Promise me something." Be always with me. I need you, like water and air, without you I can not breathe. Do not let fate separate us. 

"I promise Alex, my dear." I promise. I will always be with you and Rex. 

Christian stroked his hair and began to hum.

I will always be with you.  
It does not matter where the road leads you.  
Even if we are far apart,  
Now our hearts are connected.  
Although our memories can disappear,  
We'll still live with you.  
I'll always be with you,  
I'll be on your side, whatever you do.  
All the memories can disappear,  
But the ones that we did,  
Like the eternal star  
Now I'm part of you,  
And I'll be next to you in your laughter  
I'll be in your tears if you cry.  
Because you and I touched each other,  
And it does not end with goodbyes. 

I will always be with you,  
As a permanent and true guardian angel.  
If you get lost in the night  
And you can not see the light,  
My love will find you. 

I'll always be there,  
You'll find me there.  
I will always be with you.

 

The taxi driver stopped near the central cemetery. Alex paid the fare, got out of the car and walked along the graves. The sky was still dark and rainy. Brandtner remembered hearing a cry after which a shot sounded. He saw only the stunned Christian, who looked with amazement at his hands, drenched in blood. Beck began to fall, and Alex rushed to him, catching him. 

"Hold on, Chris," Brandtner whispered. "Be patient, I'll call for an ambulance." 

"Alex ... I ... love ... 

" "Hush, honey. Do not say anything. 

"Alex ... I'm so tired." I want to sleep. 

The siren of the first aid and the barking of Rex were heard.

"Alex," Christian whispered, holding out his hand, but suddenly that one fell limply. Christian smiled at Alex and took a last breath. Blood poured into his chin. A smile froze on his lips, and beautiful blue eyes rolled. 

\- Hey, Christian, wake up. I love you. Can you hear me? Alex muttered. "You can not just die now." Christian. Life without you is meaningless. You can not die, you can not. I can not live without you. I'll die without you, Christian! Christian. 

Alex remembered Rex whining. He remembered that Fritz was shaking him, trying to unclench his hands, clutching Christian. 

"Alex ... He's dead." I'm sorry. 

Alex went to one of the tombstones on which was written "Christian Böck 1966-2001".

"Hello, Christian," said Brandtner. "Sorry, I have not been to see you for so long." You know that I was not in Vienna. Forgive me, I left you, I just could not see your empty desk in the office, empty space on the bed. I could not go to the street and not remember you. I still can not believe that you are dead. Chris, forgive me for not bringing Rex with me. He left me, like you. I hope he is with you now. 

Alex could no longer restrain his tears. Silence pressed against him, but the former commissar could not say a word more - it would always be difficult for him, no matter how long it took. After sitting for a few minutes, he calmed down a bit, wiped his tears.

"Sorry, my little prince, I did not want you to see me like this. I really miss you, I mean that I miss you both. I will be with you forever. " 

Alex Brandtner was found dead, obvious suicide, an overdose of sleeping pills. His body was found on the grave of Christian Böck.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link for the song "Les Feuilles Mortes"  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?params=EAEYAdoBAggB&v=rvdIrcSxhKA&mode=NORMAL
> 
> Here is the link of the song "I will always be with you"  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LqDzwHhyPMw


End file.
